Devoción
by Esplandian
Summary: Algunas veces odia a Violeta… por parecerse a él… por sus mordidas traicioneras colándose entre adorables besos. Comparada con él, en el esquema, en el organigrama, ELLA es NADA. En cambio para Husky no hay esquemas ni organigramas: ELLA es LIBRE, cómo Black quisiera serlo... BlackxHuskyxViolet (Reto Triángulo Amoroso en 333, de Por los que los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball)


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball es propiedad de un viejito troll, muy querido y admirado, llamado Akira Toriyama. ¡Feliz cumple, mi Tori-bot hermoso!

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** El presente drabble es del reto de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball", Triángulo Amoroso en 333 palabras. Contiene temas adultos, claro que eso no los detiene, ¿verdad? XD

* * *

Sol colándose entre cortinas de rojo terciopelo, dejadas abiertas por descuido. A medio día, la domina con labios ardientes contra su vientre, contra su pecho, buscando…

 **DEVOCIÓN**

Cómo un adepto, cierra los ojos; ciego, sigue contornos de vigorosas, femeninas, curvas debajo del uniforme militar.

—Yo te entrené, Violeta: no vuelvas a desafiarme frente al Supremo Comandante. ¿Entendiste?

El Asistente del Estado Mayor Black, pulcramente vestido en traje sastre la desnuda; proyecta, sobre la delicada figura de porcelana de la coronel, una descomunal sombra que la cubre: comparada con él, en el esquema, en el organigrama, ELLA es NADA.

La besa con carnosos —sensuales— labios hasta hacerla gemir síes obedientes, incontables.

Con sus poderosas manos la toma por la cintura, con firmeza. Entre las sábanas, es libre de dominarla: porque cuando ve sus ojos claros, lee en ellos la devoción del amor.

La escogió hace mucho— cuando él mismo era un chico de clase media con ambición desmedida y pulcro uniforme de escuela pública— cuando descubrió a Violeta robando torpemente, a mano armada, en una tienda de conveniencia.

—Prometo no delatarte, también enseñarte a disparar correctamente—jura a la fierecilla desconfiada; consciente que puede subyugarla con una sonrisa.

Violeta, cruel con sus inferiores, inexpresiva y descorazonada: es su esclava para hacer o deshacer. Algunas veces la odia… por parecerse a él… por sus mordidas traicioneras colándose entre adorables besos.

—¡Escúchame! ¡No me vuelvas a hablar encima de mi cabeza! ¿Entendiste?— Red lo anula con su poderosa presencia, con el dominio y la autoridad de su voz.

—Lo siento mucho, Supremo Comandante—Black baja la cabeza, se disculpa, se traga toda la frustración del día; se traga también la atracción por la ladrona contratada por encargo.

La admira cuando ella sube los pies sobre su escritorio y papeleo.

— Cuando te traicionen enloquecerás… querido…

Para Husky, no hay esquemas ni organigramas: rubia melena desordenada al viento, mirada y sonrisa vandálicas.

—Black, lo tuyo por Red no es lealtad, es devoción: casi… casi se parece al amor...

* * *

 **Word Count en Notes:** 333 palabras

 **Agradecimientos:** Silvin, Illuvendure, gracias por ver mi cutre cutre dibujo de los tres, que espero entintar/pintar algún día.

 **Nota de autor: ** El Asistente del Estado Mayor Black (El Black Original, no la versión de DB Súper), de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja, es el villano más ignorado de Dragon Ball por mucho que sea crucial para el desenlace de la saga.

¿Por qué no se acuerdan de Black, pero si de Silver o de Blue o de Violet o de Husky en los fanfics? A la mente viene el meme de Kenan & Kell, de la película "Good Burger", con la eterna pregunta de:

—¿Es porqué soy negro?

Sí, el Oficial Black es también considerado una de las caricaturas más racistas (cough, cough, Mister Popo), en una saga llena de caricaturas racistas de chinos con trenzas, nativos americanos, vaqueros, tigres voladores(quitando lo furry), rusos bebedores de vodka, ninjas japoneses, villanos escoceses de James Bond con gatos, y nazis homosexuales (los cameos de Frankenstein, Alien y Terminator no cuentan).

Fácilmente, la Saga de la Patrulla Roja podría ser la rebautizada como la saga de "The Village People", con "In The Navy" y "YMCA" sonando como parte del Soundtrack. Black, en parte, podría considerarse oprimido por su jefe y por lo tanto, convertirse en un vulgar estereotipo: sin embargo, tanto en el manga como en el anime, rompe con el estereotipo.

Se nota que Black es un hombre leal a la Patrulla Roja, al Comandante Red , que se preocupa por sus hombres a los que, personalmente, ha entrenado; que tiene una capacidad muy amplia para tolerar los maltratos y humillaciones de su jefe, ya que le admira y lo considera un genio y un líder; que puede aguantar una presión apabullante y seguir con la cabeza fría, siguiendo a un lado de Red y liderando al ejército cuando este está siendo diezmado frente a la ola de destrucción que es Gokú. Incluso, intenta negociar…

En resumen, creo que es un personaje increíble que merece su propio fic. Porque, ¿quién no ha tenido un mal día en el trabajo, o un jefe que te hace la vida de cuadritos y/o te humilla a pesar de tu desmedido esfuerzo diario? Conste que esto no es lo que rompe a Black, sino la razón/obsesión de Red revelada. En ese sentido, es fácil conectar con Black: su lado bueno y su lado malo.

Husky es lo suficientemente genial, recuerda mucho a Lunch Rubia y a Pasta, pero es mercenaria, libre como el viento: inteligente y tenaz. Me parece lógico que muchos en la Red Ribbon le envidien por ganar millones en misiones suicidas, al mismo tiempo que monta motocicleta y se divierte.

Sobre Black y Violeta, aclaro que "Devoción" tiene continuidad con "Ojos claros, sentimientos turbios", esta conexión pretende explicar por que los dos no se llevan bien en la saga; también, el que a Black no le sorprenda que la coronel robe a la armada.

Espero que esta pequeña pieza le devuelva algo al Verdadero Black, como personaje y posible galán. Ojalá que les anime a escribir o dibujar de él. Dejen sus flames, trollings, spam y comentarios, se los agradecería mucho, ya que ese es mi único sueldo como fanficker.

Aclaro que me desapareceré del fanfiction hasta el 15/16 de Abril del 2017, por un proyecto personal. Nos leemos hasta entonces.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones:**

Hasta el momento, el único fanfic bueno de el Oficial Black que he leído es "Amadeus" de LDGV, quien rinde un homenaje magnífico a la Armada de la Patrulla Roja (sí, aunque Tao Pai Pai sea alcohólico y pedófilo en su versión). Si les gustan los thrillers y la acción, el Gohan x Videl, Erasa, Lime y Angela… sin duda, "Amadeus" de LDGV será su fic a leer.


End file.
